ztreasureislefandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Buildings are Decorations you place at your Home Island. Buildings come in five general types: *Relics, which give a bonus *Event Buildings, which collect point items that you can trade in for items *Voyage Buildings, which open new maps for you to explore when completed *Simple Buildings, which are not built with materials, and most do not give bonuses *Storage Buildings, offer secondary storage space Relics Relics are Buildings that you construct using Materials. When completed, Relics grant either a Max Energy bonus, or offer a daily bonus you can collect by clicking on the Relic. The list of Relics includes: *Gem Mine, harvest gems daily *Tiki Fire Relic, click to collect daily bonus *Poseidon Relic, click to collect daily bonus *Wishing Well, click to make a wish *Ice Queen, click to collect daily bonus (ready after only 10 hours) *Ice Acropolis, click to collect daily bonus *Torii Gate Relic, +3 maximum energy increase *Nexus Relic, +3 maximum energy increase *Hermit Crab Relic, +3 maximum energy increase *Sirens Island Relic, +3 maximum energy increase *Mermaid Island Relic, +3 maximum energy increase *Tower Relic, +6 maximum energy increase *Ziggurat Relic, +3 maximum energy increase *Haunted House, +3 maximum energy increase *Gingerbread House, click to collect daily bonus *Santa's Workshop, click to collect daily bonus *Hot Spring Relic, +3 maximum energy increase *Zen Garden Relic, +3 maximum energy increase *Colossus, click to collect daily bonus *Snow Fort, click to share bonuses with friends *Ice Observatory, click to collect daily bonus (ready after only 2 hours!) *Golden Jaguar, click to collect daily bonus *Radio Tower, click to request air deliveries *Kiwi Menagerie, click to collect daily bonus *Coconut Tree, click to collect daily bonus *Polar Bear Slide, click to collect daily bonus *Snow Ziggurat, click to collect daily bonus *Coconut Cabana, click to share bonuses with friends Daily Bonus Most Relics give a permanent max energy increase of +3 or more, but some Relics can be harvested daily (every 20 hours). Most harvestable Relics seem to give the same common items, but each Relic draws rewards from its own list. The Tiki Fire Relic also often gives colorful Tiki Head decorations. Event Buildings Event Buildings are structures that you place at the beginning of special events, such as holidays. Event Buildings are a container of sorts for a special item which you collect from the News Feed or your Neighbors. When you get so many of that special item, your Event Building is upgraded. At any time during the event, you may trade in quantities of that special item to buy things. Each Event Building offers six different Trade-in Rewards to choose from, each requiring a higher amount of whatever that special item is. The list of Event Buildings includes: *Halloween Pumpkin, filled with Treats *Banquet Table, filled with RSVPs *Gift Stand, filled with Black Balloons *Holiday Tree, filled with Presents *Snowman, filled with Snowflakes *New Year's Ball, filled with Bubblys *Kissing Booth, filled with Valentines *Toucan Altar, filled with Medallions *Pot Of Gold, filled with 4-Leaf Clovers *Fortune Teller, filled with Crystal Balls Voyage Buildings Voyage Buildings are Decorations you can place on your Home Island and when construction is complete, offer up voyages to new Maps. Some look like vehicles of different sorts, while others might actually be some kind of animal you train to unlock those Maps. By voyaging to these new Maps the player gains Mastery Levels and access to exclusive items. The list of Voyage Buildings includes: *Pirate Ship, sail directly to the Pirate Barricade *Pirate Ghostship, unlock 3 repeatable voyages: Ghostbeard's Boo-ty, Witches of Brunswick and Vlad the Vampire *Oriental Dragon, travel to mystical Timeless in China *Tiger, more journeys Little Big China *Ninja, play Ninja Vs. Pirates with this Monkey *Submarine, opens multiple Quests to the bottom of the sea *Traveling Dolphin, bring this Dolphin back to health and go kick some Monkey butt in Dolphin Days *Marv the Imp, offers more lava filled fun at Volcano Isles II *Dragon Sailboat, unlock repeatable voyages and visit nightmares, daydreams...and ninjas at the Dream Isles *Cupid Monkey, fly with this winged Monkey to the Valentine's Day islands *Turkey, travel to the Gravy Isles for the Thanksgiving events *Rudolph, travel to the Lost Reindeer Isles and help Santa find his Reindeer *Party Boat, fill your boat with Monkeys and get ready for the New Year's Party! *Seahorse, ride this seahorse out to the Seahorse Haven *Kiwi, hatch this fat Kiwi and then travel to his home islands at Hatch a Kiwi *Clover Patch, In addition to the Voyage Buildings above, placeable trophies can also be used to enter special islands and ask for key items: *Volcano Trophy, click to enter Fire God Mountain or ask for Golden Tickets *Monkey Palace Trophy, click to enter Monkey Palace or ask for Golden Tickets Simple Buildings There are a large variety of Buildings that are nothing more than Decorations. These items are usually purchased from the Store or are rare rewards from Monkey Nut, Locked Chest or other reward systems. Every player starts with a Round Hut on their Home Island. Some of the Buildings you can buy in the Store also give Max Energy bonuses, or even increase the storage capacity of your Backpack. Storage Buildings While some Simple Buildings offer increased Backpack capacity, Storage Buildings offer an entirely different place to store your stuff. The list of this kind of Building is very short: *Davy Jones Locker, a Giant Turtle that carries a Giant Safe! See Also *For a list of Materials required for each Building, see the Plans article. *For a breakdown of which Buildings are constructed with what, see Materials. Category:Buildings Category:Relics Category:Events Category:Voyages